Catch me to trust me!
by Codawren
Summary: Baird gets trapped and ends up in an arena where the captives are used in fear as competitors. Only way to escape is to win the game. The whole place is a prison. When he meets a women who knows a way out but won't give it to him, he decides to get out on his own. What will he risk to get free? What will she risk to stay alive? Baird/OC. Hititus or Cancelled until further notice!
1. Chapter 1

Baird remembered standing on the unstable floor as it was giving way and collapsing. The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground and and being pulled along the gravel and rocks.

He found his vision clearing when they placed him in a broken down elevator and went down into the earth. Coughing as they chained him to a handing rope in the middle of the room his arms never felt so sore from holding him up. He saw men approach him they went to attack him trying to land punches on his body he kicked some of them away but not all. Why was he here? Where was the rest of Delta?

"Hey!" a voice yelled. He saw a chain wrap around one of his attackers pulling him to the ground. "Fresh Fish belong to me" a women he saw was leaning against a rock rollng up the chain in her hands. They men backed off running. The whole area like a giant pit was made of rock that from what he could see was extremely hard to climb.

The women pulled out a knife her boot and came towards him.

"What's you name?" she asked softly. He smelt the smell of mint and cinnimon on her.

"Get me down first!" He responded gritting his teeth.

"Not until I get your name. What is it?" She asked again. Spinning the knife in her hand back and fourth she stood waiting.

"Baird.. Damon Baird," he gasped feeling dehydrated it was really hot wherever he was.

She flung the knife up and he dropped to the ground as she caught it. She pulled hm off the ground grabbing his wrists. "Ouch. Fuck that hurts!" he said looking at her face. He examined her.

She was an average build, dark straigh red hair done up in a ponytail that went down to her waist with a scar above her eyebrows she had dark brown eyes the colour of chocalate with flakes of what he thought was emerald green. Wearing a dirty karki green tanktop that only went down to her bellybutton with cargopants and a belt on to hold them up with black matching boots. In all she was beyond a word that described beautiful these days.

She lifted the knife and slit off the rope they tied around his wrists.

"Watch yourself. I won't do it for you here" was all she said before dispearing. He was about to follow her when a voice called out to him.

"Following Rain won't help you boy! Welcome to the Arena" a man came out with three others. He looked tired and thin but ready enough for a fight.

"The arena?" he asked.

"A ring where we serve as entertainment" the voice of the women said from behind him she was leaning forward against the rock so she could see everything.

"When they choose you watch your back no one will help you" she said again before disapearing off it.

"She always like that?" Baird asked.

"Ever since Jadenia was a child. She is different" the man responded he motioned for him to follow. The man led him into a room with a bed and sink along with a bathroom.

"You stay here also get in here when the alarm sounds if you want to stay alive" He said.

"Who was the women?" Baird asked.

"Jade Rain she's been here the longest"

"Where an I find her?" Baird asked. Maybe this women would serve as an asset to helping him escape this arena.

"No-one knows if she wants something she comes out and gets it. Don't go looking for her" The man warned. "I am Peter by the way a friend that you can trust down here" he said before leaving.

He inspected the room. "Even crapier than the ones on the base" he said aloud.

"But it's the thought that counts" the voice of a women said behind him. The smell of mint and cinnimon came. "Peter obviously trusts you that's why he gave you the room" Rain said leaning againt the rockwall.

"I didn't hear you" he said spooked a little bit.

"I tend to do that" She answered. "So welcome to hell" she said.

"Really that bad?" he asked.

"They use us for entertainment our pain their gain I guess, to prove it this room is actually an old cell" she answered touching one of the painting of the wall he'd seen. "Come on soldierboy, you really need to eat something" She called stopping herself with what he thought was distraction. Interesting...

"Soldierboy?" he asked.

"Suits you blondie" She shrugged. "Food's this way" she said pulling the bars of his 'room' open.

She stood outside climbing along the catwalks and walkways he had trouble keeping up with her. "How do you know which way?" he asked.

"If you've been here since the age of six you pick up the paths" he perked up curious. She looked at least in her mid twenties, how long ago was that?

"You were six when you first got here?" he asked.

"That's not something I should have said and for another time when I actually care" she said bittery.

"You don't trust me?" he asked a bit offended. Rain shrugged obviously he thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

"When you catch me if I fall then I'll start" She answered unexpectedly entering a room. "Go to the window where they are serving, get some food, chose a place eat quickly! Then do whatever you want" she said turning and leaving.

"What about you?" he asked.

Rain paused and stopped before exiting the room. "I'm not hungry" she said dismissivly.

He followed her directions. Baird couldn't remember the last time he had eaten, sure this wasn't much but he was so hungry it didn't matter. He exited the room quickly, walking into Peter on one of the walkways.

"You' ve met Rain then" he said.

"Yeah what's with her-"

"Dinnertime!" came over the speaker.

"Run into the rooms lock the gates!" Peter said hurrying away from him .

"What the fuck?" Baird muttered as he heard screaming.

Giant lizard/cat mutated animals joined him on the catwalk on both sides they snarled showing their massive sharp teeth. He started to panic, a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him behind them. Rain was there standing before the beast, in her other hand was a leg of what looked like chicken.

"Shush, shush!" She soothed walking slowly towards the beast offering the chicken out before her. "You want this?" she asked it. It..purred?

"Of course you do here" she held it underneath its mouth, the cat ate it straight out of her hand.

She started patting it's forhead. Baird looked a it relevied. the one behind him however didn't fall for her trick it rushed at Baird slashing it's claws at his chest blood poored everywhere. Rain turned quickly she threw the chicken off in a random direction and they both took off after it.

"Baird...Baird stay with me!" He heard her plead as he slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**please R&R I really want to know if anyone thinks this is a good story and hope you enjoy it, I need at least five review to carry on with the next two chapters. But until then enjoy!**

Baird woke up dizzy things were even blurrier than they were when he first arrived. His chest hurt like hell. Someone was humming. "Cole, shut the fuck up.." he mumbled. He opened his eyes again to help clear his sight. The smell of mint and cinnimon came first he knew who was there. Rain was kneeling over a bed right next to him with a bowl of water and a towel, she was humming a melody not noticing he was awake.

She stood up went across the room he was in and started running a tap which came out warm water. She refilled the bowl and washed out the towel then came back to Baird, who was trying to sit up.

"Don't get up you'll make it worse," She said gently pushing him back down. He saw cuts on his arms when did they get there?

"They happened after I turned my back the lits got your arms they're going to hurt for a while" she said sitting a bit on the side of the bed, he watched her work she was gentle and fierce but determined.

"Why?" he asked when she went to refil the bowl again. "Why help me?" He asked again.

He heard her sigh. "That room" she answered hesitating but continued. "That room your in belonged to a friend of mine before he died in the arena, they chose him and he died from it" she sounded sad and bitter but tried to look like she was okay.

"He um..meant a lot , he was everything I couldn't be, generous, kind, helpful and forgiving. Whenever we got a new person in here he tried to help them, before they sent him to his death he made me promise to do his task and help people that came through here. I try it but I'm not good with people more with animals" she said rinsing the towel in the water.

"Your shirt" she said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your shirt off, I need to get the cuts under it before the come infected otherwise you could die" she said he did as he was told then lay back down. She kept humming and working asking him random questions like was the sky still blue above on the surface.

He kept looking at the door waiting for someone to come through this grabbed her attention and she looked at the door which was actally two bars on either side that was dug into the rocky walls.

"Oh and don't worry about others coming in here, they can't exactly climb like I can we're to high up" she said. To high up?

"How did you end up down here?" He asked.

"How did you?" she said a bit defensivly.

"Those guard guys got me now your turn. You save my life twice because of a dead guy and no one seems to know you down here, except you've been here the longest" he pushed her to answer.

She sighed again and pulled up a chair instead of sitting on the bed. She grabbed a box from under the bed pulling out bandages he gave a suprised look at how clean they were.

"I made a deal with one of the guards, he could be drinking on duty and I wouldn't let anyone go near him or let the head of the guards find out if he gave me medical supplies" she answered pushing his pillow up making him sit up. She gently and focusly started wrapping it around his chest and arms to stop the bleeding.

Sitting back she played with the towel a bit, he didn't think she would but she did. "There..there was a little girl," she bit her lip, he didn't know how this was going to end but he knew that whatever it was that was how she got here.

"Her mother was sick, really sick her father was wealthy so they kept sending her to get treated because he loved her so much. After E-day the hospitals shut down and treatment was hard to find. The father found the right contacts who had the medicine. The little girl loved her parents so much she would do anything for them." She stopped for a bit.

"You were the little girl" he said it wasn't a question.

She nodded and he noticed tears in her beautiful eyes. "The people who had the medicene said he would have to pay, and the father did he gave them their medicine and they took him to the arena, the little girl's mother was frail and at the loss her her beloved husband... she..." Rain stumbled off breathing deep a tear slid down her face.

Baird looked at her like she didn't have to continue but Rain carried on. "...She died a few weeks later...the little girl went to find her father after her mother was buried. All she found was him injured deeply. The people her father had origionally made the deal with him, tried it on her they promised to help him get better what she didn't know was that his injuries were permanent nothing could fix them, only months later he died as well leaving the little girl alone in a pit where survival is all anyone cares about, and she's been here ever since" she said leaning back.

"I'm sorry" he said. She got up brushing herself off and cleared her throat.

"It happened years ago. I'm over being used" she said. Turning and opening a battered cupboard she ought out a weilder which he eyed.

"Now where did you get that?" he asked.

"I've kind of dealed and pickpoketed things off the guards. Hey it's how we survive down here" she answered. He got up painfully. She grabbed a rope and a harness which he gave her a quzzical glare.

"The Lits those lizard cat things broke my door. Good news I can use the metal for something else, bad news I don't have a door anymore," she responded. Attaching the rope to the harness which she wrapped arpund her like a belt. "You coming?" she asked.

Baird got up and followed Rain into a cave filled with water and a waterfull goind down into it below their feet. "It's drinkable and swimable if you go in it, but I doubt you will" she noticed where he was looking.

"Aren't you worried people will find this place?" he asked.

"I know the area better than anyone all the tunnels I know you would have to have been here twenty years like I have to know where to go so no I'm not" she answered blunty.

She weaved in and out of rocks and pillars of stone until she approached the edge of a cliff, she grabbed a rope which dangled of the end off the top of the cave. She swung to the otherside of the cave laughing and threw the rope back for hm to do the same.

They climbed through a tunnel until they approached the main pit. Rain yanked Baird back before he went off the cliff.

"Watch it" she teased. "You know how to repel?" she asked pointing to the fact they had to climb down.

"Few times before" he said.

"Good I won't hae to teach you" she said climbing down quickly. He followed her through the catwalks and runways until they entered the main area Peter rushed up to Rain he looked pale.

"Peter what's wrong?" she asked clutching at the man.

"They've chosen Gariel and taken him away" the man cried.

"Oh shit!" She said running inside the mess. A giant TV which Baird hadn't seen before was set up people were crowding around it. A man was standing in a hall running for his life, his attackers were...

"Locust!" Baird recognised them.

"Shit not Gariel!" Rain swore again watching. "Stop it! Don't run you know what happens if you do!" she begged.

Baird didn't understand what that meant. How had they got locust prisoners down here? Another man entered the hall Gariel screamed. The man raised him gun and shot him straight in the head and left his body for the locust.

Rain switched it off. She turned and faced all of them. He saw anger in her eyes and something else..regret?

"That's why we never run! EVER!" She yelled at all of them. "If locust don't get us the guards will you're on your own if you don't remember that when your in there" she added before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain walked out of the room with tears in her eyes. Baird followed her. "Stay away Soldierboy" she warned.

"No way lady do I take orders from you" He said.

She headed up the walkways until she reached the last one where the two guards were standing by an elevator and to Baird's disgust was wearing COG armour and had their weapons.

"Rain what are you doing here?" One asked acusingly.

"I want to speak to Ghetta, get him now!" She hissed.

"And if we don't?" The teased.

"I'll kill you myself" She threatened.

"Nice try princess get back down with the others" They motioned. Rain looked up her hair was out around her and looked red like her hair was on fire.

"Ghetta! Ghetta you sick twisted bastard come down here" She screamed. One of the guards raised his riffle and hit her.

Rain tumbled to the ground, the guard went in next to her and kept punching and hitting, then stopping they startd to try and take her clothes off. Baird knew what he was going to do. That was sick! Baird ran up and stopped him from raping her.

"She'll go" He picked her up bridal style and walked gently back down to the mess room. Peter was there already, he nodded to Baird to follow him into Baird's room.

They lowered her gently on the bed. Rain moaned in pain, Peter slightly moved her top of so they could see her stomach. Baird saw scars scraping across stomach all the way around her back bruises had started to form and scratches.

"Oh my god!" He said seening the scars.

"They've been here since she was a litle girl and started coming back from the arena" Peter answered. He started feeling along the bruises to find if anything was internal.

"What is the arena?" Baird asked.

"It a vast complex system of tunnels and pipelines under us. They realease animals and locust down there and seal the door behind them. You run from the games they will kill you" Baird looked at Peter and then at Rain sort of getting the picture.

"The only way to survive is to get the trophy in the center and to live. Rain is one of the only people who have survived. They have a choice go up and see Ghetta or stay down here. If they see Ghetta they die anyway, if they stay down here they live a little longer. Rain always lived and she's been here instead of getting out" Peter continued.

"She's going to have to stay down here, we can't move her until she recovers otherwise she'll hurt herself even more. I'll have a few of the others move her into another room" Peter stood up and faced Baird.

"She could stay here I'll sleep on the floor" Baird offered.

"When she wakes up Rain won't be happy, but it'll have to do" Peter went over to the cupboard and pulled out a spare lanket placing it gently on her.

"Who is Ghetta?" Baird asked.

"Ghetta runs this place and pays the guards in heavy juicy supplies only reason they haven't left yet. He and Rain...well have a sort of business relationship. He gives her supplies, for the people down here and when she gets chosen to compete, she gives him a show" Peter said and left.

Baird sat down and started thinking. Rain knew tunnels better than anyone, she could and just might know a way out. If she did they could all get out and head to Jacinto. He started looking around the room for something to do. He saw some plans on machines on the table, interested he started to study them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain slowly got up from the bed she was cold which was unusual because it was so hot down here. She stood up but was pushed back down by someone. "You took a punch, it knocked you out pretty bad. You were out for two days" a voice came to her.

"You don't look so good yourself soldierboy" She teased sitting up ignoring his protests. Rain moved long strands of her very red hair behind one of her ears where it kept from falling on her face.

"Who'd I piss off?" She asked Baird.

"One of the guards they tried to...I'm not going there" he decided. She laughed which actually sounded like the best thing he heard the entire time he'd been down here.

"Don't worry about me. Ghetta won't get a show unless I give it to him seeing as I'm the only one down here who can" She stood up slowly and heavily leaning on him. "I need to get to my room" She said quickly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Cause if I don't, I'm afraid someone else will claim it" She said limping along.

She grabbed her harness and rope hoisting herself up Baird followed with more difficulty. She quickly came back into her little cavern and swung across her rope landing inside the room she slept in.

"Give me a hand this is heavy" Rain said hoisting a peice of armour off the ground. His armour. His.

"What the hell are you doing with my armour?" he asked a bit outraged.

"Hiding and fixing it so Ghetta doesn't get it" She said as he helped her hide it in her cupbaord under a few blankets.

"Rain what is going on?" He asked.

"Shush! Don't talk" She said hiding maps and papers everywhere.

A man in a long coat and dressed nicely strutted in five minutes later with two guards. "Jadenia Rain pleasure to see you again" his voice was smooth and annoying her.

"Ghetta" She smiled sweetly and bitterly tone came from her voice.

"Who's this?" He asked spitefully at Baird.

"Who Soldierboy? I think his name was Tyler Grant" She said perfectly lying, Baird looked at her amazed.

"His armour?" Ghetta asked.

"Don't have it. The lits got it and destroyed it so I chucked it out. Anything else?" She asked.

"Your little tantrum my dear," She flinched a little causing him to smile. "Is something I trust won't happen again. I'd hate for anything to happen to you like your precious daughter Cara" he threatened.

"No it won't happen again. Bring the supplies back here please?" She asked.

"They'll be back in two hours from her little trip" He said swiftly leaving. She fell against the bed. Breathing deep she looked a bit worried and tired.

"You have a daughter?" Baird asked.

"That friend of mine who had your room. Well we were more than just friends, around here that can get you killed and it did. Cara died when she was taken to the arena at the age of five, five years old and she died" Rain stopped herself from thinking.

She stood up and looked at Baird. "I wasn't planning on asking and doing something like this so soon but...how'd you like to help me get us out of here?" sHE ASKED.


	4. Chapter 4

She hadn't spoke to him since Rain had suggested the escape. She was busy or avoiding Baird. When he did walk into a room with her in it Rain left saying she had work to do.

He'd been down there two weeks and still nothing from Delta. He'd never admit how much he actually missed annoying them. Walking along a walkway he saw a peice of metal drop.

"Look out!" A voice called.

Rain was once again hanging of a wall in a rapel harness, she had a weldier and was wearing some face protection. He couldn't see her face, but how many other women down here had red hair that went that long? She took off the mask and took in a deep breath her face was covered in sweat and grime.

"Hey Soldierboy" she greeted.

"What's with that nickname?" He asked annoyed. Baird had meant to ask something else but literally that nickname of hers got to him

"Your the only one I know that was a soldier in the COG that will admit it, you can make one up for me if it annoys you so much" She suggested placing the mask back on.

"How about prison table dancer?" He called up to her.

"Not bad Soldierboy, just a bit long" She responded starting up the wielder again.

"Ok good point, then how about prisongirl" Baird smiled at her, causing her to laugh.

"Prisongirl sounds fine Soldierboy, there's something else you wanted?" She asked slowly lowering herself down on the rope. She jumped off and detached the rope, rolling it up and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Your escape plan?" He asked.

"Four hours when the guards shut everything down meet me in the mess with the others or I can show you it now" She said.

"Now" Baird chose.

"Good, this way" She took off and Baird was having trouble keeping up with her.

Rain stopped on the lowest level, no one was down here. "Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Too afraid to come down here and besides they are starting to pack up, we got warning that the lits are hitting today or tomorrow and they would rather not lose anything to them" Rain informed. They came to a peice of metal covering a wall.

"Here" Rain started pulling it away from the wall mostly with the help of Baird. It was really heavy.

"Okay remember how I said I know every tunnel connecting to this place well I went over them in my head and found this one which I left alone years ago for a reason" She walked in grabbing a torch from one of the jagged out walls.

"I left this down here for emergancies but that isn't the point this is look" She pointed it to the end of the tunnel. Baird felt water.

"So it's wet" He looked at her and she smiled. Lifting the torch further he saw a few rocks in the way that would take a few weeks to clear.

"Exactly and if water can get in..." she trailed off. "It can get out and so can we" Baird recognised.

"I have the tools only one problem, the guards are putting me in the arena soon and I'm under watch this is going to take a few weeks so I need you to help me with it" She pointed to the rocks.

"Well I'm in" He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Rain hung off the sidewalk letting her feet dangle. Baird was watching her, she looked happy but yet so out of place. He chucked her an apple he had picked up outside the mess hall. She started humming aloud and he smirked at her.

"What?" Rain asked.

She bit into it smiling. "Why are you so happy?" He asked.

Rain faced him but still held onto the walks bars."It's silly. Even though I live down here, I still celebrate the day I was born so yeah I'm happy because it's my birthday" Rain answered.

"Happy birthday then" He responded sitting down next to her.

"Okay not as good as it was before" she joked. Rain threw the apple back and fourth being bored.

"Where'd you learn to fix things?" He asked.

Rain paused before answering "My father was sick but he still thought an education was important and I just started picking things up ever since. I never stopped and even today I'm picking things up I never knew" She took another bite into the apple.

"Like what?" Baird asked interested.

"I don't know... maybe how to find out if a gear in the COG is a sarcastic jackass" she answered smirking.

"Your paying for that!" He said.

She stood up playfully backing off. "Really how?" She asked.

He charged at her picking her up by her waist, making her dizzy by spinning her around. Rain started yelling. "Put me down! Put me down soldierboy!" She teased.

"I said you'd pay, prisongirl" he shrugged dropping her to her feet. She fell flat on her ass laughing.

"Never ever let me get into a takling fight with a thrashball player ever!" Rain warned. Baird held out a hand which she grabbed to stand up.

"So what is your squad like?" Rain asked. They hooked each others arms and walked drunkenly along the walkways.

"Delta, there's me, Cole my best friend who unfortunately for you is a thrashball player, Dom he's the emotional sentimental type on our squad and Marcus the sargent, our leader, what else is there to know?" He asked.

"Well alot of things, what's their favourite food, place to go, pictures of loved ones, day of the year? There is plenty you could tell and find out about person" Rain responded but continued. "If you don't know these things and thier your friends well, what sort of friend would you be?" She asked.

"Know that you bring it up a pretty shit one" He said. Rain yawned and Baird saw she was exhausted beyond what he thought a few minutes ago.

"Your tired?" He asked.

"I didn't sleep last night I was clearing the tunnel which is almost done" She responded stumbling along. "I'm fine just a bit out of it" she stubbornly added.

"Rain you need sleep, you look like a zombie" Baird said bluntly.

Rain didn't protest, they climbed back upto her room with the rope she had bought with her. Rain went over to the cupboard and unlocked it. "Here you might want this before we leave, don't think they have enough spares above ground when the war started" She half dragged out his armour.

Baird inspected it, the parts that had broken from his fall were repaired and fully working, even the radio. "How'd you do this so fast?" He asked.

"Few days without Ghetta and his goons interuppted me. All fixed though, the radio won't work though because we're so far underground and the static will block it" Rain responded.

"What's this?" he asked pointing to the shoulder an unfamiliar engraving rested on it. Two eagle feathers crossing over eachother.

"It's something I do to all the things I fix around here, old habit. Sorry if you don't like it" she apologised.

Baird looked at her. "It's fine looks better than the COG symbol by a long shot. What do they mean?" He asked.

She grabbed a book from the cupboard. "Freedom. There was a bunch of people who in the Pendulum wars, who were inflicted at the very start of it. They were held prisoners and forced to comply to horrible deeds to others, they created a rebellion and used this symbol to say when they were attacking" Rain responded flicking to a page.

Baird studied her again closely, she was so...different to other people. "You I just don't get. Why if you have a way out, why not leave?" he asked. Rain looked irritated and then like she was going to just be quiet.

"I didn't know if I wanted to. I just...never had a reason to. Hell I didn't even know if there was a world left out there. And the worst part was I was just afraid" She responded.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Staying in a place where I can't fight back" Rain answered.

Baird looked at her. "I'm sorry...I'm just.. tired...really tired" she rubbed her eyes and sat down on the bed.

"You need to sleep" Baird encouraged her to rest.

"I need to get out of here" Rain flatly responded laying down.

"Or just stay a minute longer" Baird sat next to her on the bed.

"That'd be nice" she murmered to sleep.

He watched her fall asleep and kept watching. She breathed lightly and slowly, weird how she could be at peace when this was her life, he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

"Good night Prisongirl" he whispered to her.

"Night Soldierboy" he heard her mumur back before he left the room. That made his day he sat outside her room and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rain woke up the next morning, she looked at her hand a black star drawn on her hand. "Oh shit!" She sat up. Baird apparently had fallen asleep right outside her room. She looked at his hand, no star! Thank god!

That star was the mark of the arena, if you got that you were screwed unless you knew how to beat it.

Two of Ghetta's goons came by and marched her off to the arena, Baird hadn't awoken and she left him to that. Besides she didn't want him to remember last night when he...

She shook her head. That was going to be a massive distraction today. She headed down the lift, one of the guards tossed her a pistol with two clips for extra luck. She was going to need it alright.

Rain headed down carefully chosing and remembering her tunnels. She felt herself mentally kicking her head against the wall each time she thought about Soldierboy, she hated that she had gotten close to him. It felt wrong, if she got close someone would get hurt! They always did! She blocked that thought out, right before an unseen lit took her out.

* * *

Baird was having a weird dream that made his restless in his sleep. He kept waking up and by the time he finally got comfortable all he could think about was Rain , when she laughed, fell asleep, went sarcastic and glared at him. She didn't belong down here, she belonged with nicer people. People who would treat her as well as she did with them.

By the time he had woken up it was by Peter who also knew his way to her room. "This way quickly!" Peter pulled him along.

"What's up?" Baird asked.

"Rain is hurt your her lifeline according to Ghetta! Save her!" Peter exclaimed desperately.

"Wait slow down what's going on?" Baird stopped him.

"Rain was chosen for the arena she has done this many times but this time she was distracted, a lit has got her and she is bleeding out. Ghetta found it boring watching her go like that so he's plaing you in with her" Peter said.

"Why me?" Baird asked confused.

"You know her a lot more than anyone ever has, she let you a lot closer than anyone has been to her and Ghetta thinks you love her which is why this is happening" Peter rushed him down the cliff.

A guard came and took Baird down a bangy lift. He entered running and panicing. He went through many tunnels that were banged up and not stable. Rain wasn't anywhere that he could see.

"Rain!" He shouted. "Rain come here , where are you?" he tried again.

He turned a corner and saw her. Rain was on the ground, leaning heavily against a metal wall which a lit and a few locust were not far from her. Rain was half bleeding to death and had a raised gun at him. "Oh god!" She lowered the gun.

"Why didn't you call out?" She asked holding down her wound on her stomach.

"I did, you ok?" he asked kneeling down to her eye level.

"No just bleeding out to death!" She sarcastically answered. He helped lift her up she leaned on his as they stumbled down the passages and she directed them to the center. Rain bit her pain back but it beat her and she fell to the ground.

"Ahh!" She screamed grasping her stomach.

"Come on only a little futhar" He said. She shook her head and tears came down.

"I can't! I can't move!" she whispered. He kneeled down and pulled a bit of red hair away from her ear and whispered something into it which only they could hear.

"Okay?" He asked, she looked up and nodded.

"Okay" she said back, they tried moving on again and this time though he was practically carrying her. Rain was falling out again and Baird looked at her and sometimes nearly dropped her to keep Rain awake. If he kept her interested she wouldn't go to sleep. He started talking to her.

"Rain before you asked about my team well I can tell you something now. They are annoying and bug the living shit out of me, they're not funny like you are others are. And most of the time I actually like pissing them off because I can. But really I do it because like you said it's what they know about me" he said.

"That's a good answer soldierboy, turn left then your at the center, ring the bell and they all go to hell" She mumbled.

He did as he was told. Two lits were circling the bell. He looked at her. "Throw my gun" she mumbled finally giving up staying awake.

Rain was right as soon as he throw it they ran after it, he ran both of them up to the platform and bolted ringing the bell as loud as he could. He looked at Rain who was alseep, the guards came down and took her to a recovery area.

Baird however was blindfolded and led back into the pitted area's where Peter greeted him. "Thank god you two are ok" Peter said.

"How's Rain doing?" he asked.

"She's coping and yelling at them to leave her alone lucky the wound wasn't that deep otherwise she would have died. She said she'd see you later, also what did you whisper to her in the arena?" Peter questioned.

"I told her the truth" Baird responded.

Peter raised an eyebrow but didn't question it and Baird was left alone. He went to the top walkway's and leaned over them, people were moving chattering ad celebrating that no one died in the arena. It looked almost normal. "Planning a party later on, you interested soldierboy?" a voice called.

"Hey your okay?" he asked. Rain limped forward and leaned against the bars facing him. She looked at him. Her clothes were changed to a grey crossover tanktop and still black cargo pants. She looked nicer and it showed bringing out her pretty face.

"Just lots of painkillers and screaming can cure and other than that I'm fine" she shook her head. "So?" She asked.

"So what?" he asked.

"What you said to me in the arena, did you mean it?" she asked.

Baird leaned against the bar facing her. "Yeah and if I did?" he questioned.

She laughed. "Why though? Why tell me that?" She asked.

"Because your...your wonderful. Your just so different from others, you laugh and make people feel brilliant and it is driving me insane" he said.

"I have a solution to that" she teased.

"Oh really" he responded coming closer, Rain stepped on the top of her toes it really sucked being her height she was either too small or too tall. They both leaned in and brushed lips forcefully. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her in gently.

She instinctivly placed her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. He pulled her in closer and tilted her head a bit pressing harder. She tasted like fireworks and warm summer days when they had them on Sera.

She pulled away, looking down on people setting up for the small party, smirking she kissed him again and walking away. His gaze followed her "What?" he asked. "What did I do?" he called after her.

"Nothing, except I have a room for a reason," she said.

"Not following" he bluntly answered catching up to her.

"You want people watching cause I don't" she answered playfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain woke up in Bairds arms. "You awake?" she asked gently.

"Yeah are you?" he asked.

"Well I'm talking aren't I?" She teased.

Rain rolled over and faced him, "Is it okay to say I don't want to get up today?" she asked. "Cause I really don't want to move, my stomach it killing me" she said.

"Don't see why not I hurt to from carrying you around" he said. She mumbled something about him being a jackass. "Hey I did" he said.

"Yeah and I got stabbed" She said.

"Because your reckless" he responded pulling her closer..

"That's one of my best qualities, screw it I'm getting up" She grabbed a blanket covering herself and went into a different room of her cavern and then quickly changed into her crossover tanktop and pants.

She came back in when Baird had changed into his clothes, she went over to her cupboard and started pulling out the ropes for climbing down when hands wrapped around her waist. "Let go or I brake them off" she said as he rocked them back and forth.

"You think I give up that easy?" Baird asked placing his head on her shoulder, avoiding getting a mouthful of her hair.

"No but I'd think if you did I wouldn't be such a tease, besides I'm on kitchen duty and if you want food you'd better let go" she said as he did, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

Rain came down into the kitchen's she was on cooking duty and started cutting up potato's. Peter watched her humming, she was happy for some weird reason.

She turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing your just unusally happy" He told her.

"I survived the arena and no one died this time why wouldn't I be?" Rain asked cutting even quicker than he was. Her skill with knives was going to be the death of him.

"Well you could explain what that is on your neck" he noted pointing it out because she had her hair tied up in a ponytail and had a purple mark on her skin which was clearly visible.

"It's a bruise I was weilding and one of the bars slipped and hit me in the neck" she answered quickly. Damnit Baird!

"Ahh" was all he said.

"Ahh what?" She asked.

"Nothing Jade, nothing indeed" he said.

"Don't call me Jade" Rain snapped. "You know I hate it" she added.

"You and Baird seen to be getting along" he noted.

"He's a nice guy to talk to about fixing things" Rain responded.

He knew that look on her face. "You know I call bullshit" he said.

"And I call truce" she responded. They both laughed knowing this game and who would win every single time they played.

"So where is he anyway?" Peter asked.

"He's up in my room, looking around at stuff, not like that. We just talked last night! He was interested in blueprints I had of the machines down here" She pointed at him accusingly.

"Rain you and I both know what that means, now go on, you've done all the cutting. Go fix something" he said.

Rain nodded and headed out, she went downstairs quickly into the tunnel and started clearing it again. She was down there for a few hours before Baird came down in a weird mood that confused her. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Peter came in and gave me an earful" he grumbled moving boulders.

"About what?" she asked looking at him.

"You, aparently he got it that I might...never mind" he said.

"Don't worry he gives it to all guys that get interested in me for their own good. It's so they know to back off, he's really overprotective of me" Rain shrugged.

"Why?" Baird asked.

"Because he...he's been here almost as long as me and helped raise me after my father died. Don't worry about him," Rain answered.

She pushed harder on a rock and it tumbled down, she saw something shine. "Baird, oh my god! Come look at this" She said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sunlight! That's the sun, the actual sun!" she cried.

"We've got a way out now" he said giving her a victory hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry it took so long to update but I kind of skipped ahead in the plot. It seemed to make more sense when I did. Also could reader please send in some reviews, because I really want to know whether this is worth continuing or wheather I should just give up but other that that, R&R people enjoy.**

Baird painted the cross and wrote her name on it.

Jaden S Rain.

S was for Sarah the only part of her name that was normal. It had been over two years and he still hadn't come to terms with her... death. She wouldn't say that, she would have said passing into the gardens of Eden, she wasn't even religious and she beleived that.

He sat remembering the last time he saw her.

_The gunshot went off at the same time she fired. They had gotten everyone out of the prison arena and excaped mostl unharmed, all except her, Rain went down turning landing against him. Baird reached forward and caught her before she fell. He held her close, she smiled. "Guess you caught me huh? Now I have to trust you" she said shakily._

_"We'll get you out I promise" he begged her to stay with him, so much blood coming out of her stomach wound. They knew that they had little time, everyone did. The sound of gunfire from up the tunnell made her look down it then back at him._

_"You..have to go" she said pressing him tighter to her. _

_"Not without you" he said. She smiled bitterly knowing he could see tears building. _

_"Yes you are and I'll come find you when I get out" she promised, he slid his dogtags of his neck and around hers._

_"Rain you never lose this okay?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her forehead. "Stay here I'll come back" he said, Rain waited until he got out of sight and grabbed the detonater. _

_"No your not" she said pressing it. _

_Baird just got to the outside where the rest of the other prisoners were finally free, he sent the transmission and thankfully got a response. "Command can you hear me?" he demanded into the radio._

_"Baird... is that you?" Came the response. He recognised that voice, Anya. Her voice was welcoming after spending so much time down in the arena._

_"Yeah I need pick up for thirty people" He said._

_"Thirty?" she asked,_

_"Long story" he said, looking to the cave waiting for her to come out. Rain should have healed herself by now. "Just hurry. Peter why isn't she out yet?" he turned to Peter._

_"Rain? She told me she was planting dynamite to cover our exit" he said._

_"Dynamite?" Baird exclaimed. What the hell was Rain doing?_

_Just as he said it a huge explosion went off covering the exit, Baird ran forward but was stopped by Peter who held him back. "Peter she's still in there! Let me go I have to find her!" He said trying to shake the man off to his suprise, was very strong._

_"Let her go Baird. She's gone" Peter said._

_Baird looked at the mess of rubble, he didn't cry for her. She wouldn't want that, he felt Peter hand him something. A book. This was her book, the one she read to him when they were fixing and working in the tunnel._

_"Rain...loved this...and she gave it to me for you. It's what she would have wanted" he said. _

_Baird sat against a rock waiting for pickup, the raven landed and Delta filed out to greet him. Baird put on the tought soldier show, they didn't need to know about Rain, she was his. Only his to tell people about, she was special and he was going to make sure she was caught every time she fell._

Baird sat as Sam approached from behind and looked at the cross of the unoccupied grave. "Jadenia S, Rain?" she asked reading it.

Baird was acting oddly for the past two days, asked for time off, visited a group of citizens he found two years ago in the middle of a battlefield, and came back always with his head stuck in the same book. Which she finally managed to get the name of, _When Falling through stars._ It was something he would never have been caught reading except for now, this happened last year as well. But barely any of them noticed except if they said something that usaully would have got a sarcastic answer that never came.

"A friend," he responded still looking at the grave.

"A friend? Who was she?" Sam asked kind of pisssing him offf.

"That's none of your business Sam" he said gruffly.

"I just wanted a response" She said. There were flowers on the grave, and he was actually sad. What the hell was going on with Baird? He had changed so much and was so different.

"I don't now leave!" He snapped deeply.

Sam walked away, why he was upset? She had no idea but was going to find out who Rain was?


	9. Chapter 9

Baird looked out by the beach of the island, Cole came out to meet him. "What's up with you man? You seem off" Cole said.

Baird sighed, "Remember when I went missing a few years ago, well when I did I met someone" he said.

"Who?" Cole asked.

"A woman like Rain who couldn't be followed when she wanted" he quoted beginning his story.

* * *

Rain jumped and hummed all the way to her room with Baird in tow. He saw her happiness. "You okay there?" he asked sarcastically. She turned nearly falling over ifhe hadn't of steadied her.

"Sunlight that's the first time I've seen sunlight in nearly twenty years! Don't judge me" she said stopping him.

"Yeah right and what are you going to do in the meantime, while we tell people where it is first?" he asked.

"I can think of a few things," she said placing arms around his neck.

"Really?" He teased.

"Uh huh" she nodded. She was only a few centimeters away and was playing with him. Baird decided to play back and nearly tripped her up by moving one of his legs, she nearly fell before he went grabbing her arm and pulling her back up again.

"You are such a tease" she said.

"And you like it" Baird teased her back.

"You two kids better start being nice otherwise I'm afraid of coming in there" a voice called out. Baird let go of her and sat down near her desk looking over the plans she had on it.

Peter, Rain rolled her eyes. Always had been a second father to her, Rain was usually careful when it came to him, but he always caught her in the act. Hell he'd even been the one to tell her she was...

When she was pregnet with Cara... before she died.

Rain shook off the memory. Cara was past and she had to move on, she missed her little girl a lot but...you can't spend your life chasing ghosts, knowing that no matter how hard you catch up, they're not going to be there.

"Peter don't worry we've stopped and we're fully dressed" she shouted out as he came in.

"Better bloody well be!" He said. Rain turned a quick look at Baird with a cocky grin on her face.

* * *

"Wait so you where in an under ground prison all that time?" Cole asked interrupting. Baird had skipped out anything he and Rain had done together, but he knew Cole had caught on.

"Yeah it sucked but was worth it" Baird said.

"What was baby?" He asked. "And who was the lady?" Cole added.

"The woman, her name was Rain. She hadn't seen sunlight in twenty years, fought off half the guards down there by herself and was completely amazing. She hated leaving people behind and she...just was there" he said.

"Damn Dameon what happened?" Cole asked.

"She became a hero" Baird answered.

"What was she like?" Cole asked.

Baird felt many emotions all at once, guilt, anger, rage, sadness. But the only good thing he saw was Rain sitting on the rails of the runways. Her laughing and him holding her. She died, it was time to move on. "Cole let's go back" he said.

That was a question he couldn't move on from, what was the women he loved like?

* * *

A woman with firey curly red hair that was messily plaited in a braid. She came into the city stumbling with her leg covered in blood, she stumbled along into the COG base. She walked up to the lobby desk. The blonder haired woman looked up from her desk.

"I'm Anya can I help you?"

"I'm looking for someone" she said. Her leg had started bleeding again and she didn't care, lack of sleep and yet she travelled so far. She wouldn't give up easy.

"I'm looking..." she trailed off. Anya stepped out from behind the desk and saw the blood,

"I need a doctor in here for injured" she screamed down the hall to someone as she ran towards the red haired women, she saw the women collapse.

"Baird... I need to see Baird." she said before closing her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Anya watched the woman mumble something in her sleep. She had the redest hair she had ever seen, Anya played with the dog tags which the woman had in her pocket before she fell unconscious and they searched them. Something, some letters that were covered in grime ould be made out.

Anya rubbed at it, making the grime go away so she could read it. What she saw made no sense. _Coporal D. Baird soldier 3425636948 COG._

Anya's eyes widened. Baird's dogtags! What the hell was she doing with Baird's dogtags? In fact what was she doing here at all?

Anya ran out fof the medical room. She went and found Cole, wherever he was Baird wouldn't be far from. And boy did she have something to tell him.

Cole was sitting inside the workshed listening to Baird describe Rain, Cole actually saw Baird perk up when talking about her, like she would and could make all the pain go away when she wanted. This was a side of Baird he'd never seen and he already liked it, there was no stupid sarcasm just happiness.

Anya quickly approached him listening into what Baird said. "She had this amazing red curly and wavy hair that went down to her waist and pretty golden brown eyes that matched her happiness" She heard this and faultered. That woman must have been her.

"Cole I need to speak to you and Baird" she cleared her throat.

"Sure what about?" Baird looked up from the machine he was fixing. She held the dog tags tighter. Baird hadn't seen them yet and she really hoped that something bad hadn't gone down between them.

"A woman came into the lobby and she had these on her," Baird looked and saw the dog tags.

"Where did you get those?" He asked walking closer to her looking at her hand.

"That girl I mentioned earlier, sounded like the woman you just described. And she's severly injured in her leg. And in hte hospital" Anya placed the dogtag in his hand.

He looked down at the tags, and bolted outside to the medical wing. Slamming the door open, with enough noise to wake the living dead. He saw her...two years and he hadn't seen her. Now she was asleep on a bed with a bandage all down her leg. She was here, he could smell her scent of cinnimon and peppermint.

Rain sit up from the bed. She rubbed her eyes and screamed. Not the reaction he expected especially from her.

"Rain calm down!" He said placing a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"But you...I thought you died" she said. He hugged her, "Can't get rid of me that easy prisongirl" he used the old nickname.

"Same here soldierboy" she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Rain and Baird sat together talking, she laughed and he blushed a very deep shade of red. "That did not happen" he gruffly answered. She nodded catching her breath,

"It did, you and I both know that it did and you found it hilarious" She laughed again nearly falling off the cot that she was sitting on.

"It was not" he responded.

"Okay how about the time you decided to turn my room into a christmas tree" she suggested.

"Hey it was a suprise for your birthday" Baird rebuttled.

"Right" she answered sarcastically.

"But you enjoyed it" Baird answered.

"It was pretty" she agreed.

* * *

Baird placed a bandana around her eyes, "Okay what's the point of making me blind?" she asked. He gently led her back into the center of her rocky metal room, Rain smiled and waved her hands out trying to find him.

"It's a suprise" he said.

"You destroy my room and I'll kill you" she threatened.

"As if I'd ruin it more than it is" he responded.

"What?" she asked quickly trying to undo the badana.

"Don't worry I was joking" he lowered her hands to he sides making her keep them there before walking slowy away. "I'm serious though, how have you lived without seeing sunlight for twenty years?" he asked. "Cause you do have a tan" he added quickly.

"Uh Baird I fix things and run a lot making my blood run" Rain answered. "Ego the tan" she responded. She heard him flick a swith on something making her even more curious.

"Okay take the bandana off" he ordered. Rain took it off and gasped in excitment she looked around her room and smiled like a small child given a christmas present.

"Oh my god!" she clasped her hands together and hugged him tightly. "This is amazing" she said.

All around her small fairy lights like stars had been lit up around the room, she loved it, it was truely beautiful. "That's not the best part look" he said pointing up, she tilted her head.

"Oh that's definately the best bit" Rain smiled. A shining blue light that looked like a sun had been placed in the center. Rain tfound that increasingly beautiful even if it wasn't like the one she had seen only a few hours ago when they were in the tunnel.

"How'd you do all this?" she asked turning to face him.

"A few things Peter had and a few sparks from your tools, never hurt anybody" Baird grinned at how excited and happy she looked.

"Hmm wanna dance?" she asked.

Baird was a bit shocked at the fact she'd asked that. "I don't know how to actually dance properly and by dance I mean waltz" he admitted.

Rain smirked and shook her head in amusement. She grabbed one of his hands placed it on her hip, while she placed one on her shoulder then grabbed his over hand and started slowly moving him around the room gently. It was easy he followed Rain's lead which was easier than Baird would ever admit. "And this is how you waltz" she said.


End file.
